1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothpick dispensers, and more particularly, to automated sanitary toothpick dispensers.
2. Description of Related Art
Toothpick dispensers have been around for many years. For example, FIG. 1 shows a cutout, side view of a conventional toothpick dispenser 100. Dispenser 100 includes a housing 104 that carries a plurality of toothpicks 102. Top lid 106 pivotally attaches to joint 108 for pivotally rotation about arc A. A user may pivotally rotate lid 106 for restocking toothpicks 102 within housing 104. The user pushes a slide member 110 for retrieving toothpick 102, as shown with arrow B. Slide member 110 attaches to a spring 114 and includes a delivery slot 112 for placement of toothpick 102.
Dispenser 100 is one of many known dispensers. The known dispensers share a common problem, i.e., the dispensers and toothpicks within the dispensers typically are contaminated with the germs from multiple users. For example, dispenser 100 provides means wherein the user could open lid 106, reach into housing 104, and grab several toothpicks 102. As a result, the user contaminates unused toothpicks 102 and exposes the outside surface of dispenser 100 with germs.
Other types of toothpick dispensers use individually wrapped toothpicks. These embodiments create additional problems, such as increased manufacturing costs and litter caused by users failing to properly dispose of the paper wrappers.
Although great strides have been made in the are of toothpick dispensers, considerable shortcomings remain.